jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Truck
Overview The Monster Truck is a truck that appeared in the September 30th Update. This vehicle spawns at the the 1M Dealership, the building located between the Donut Shop and Garage 2 in the Town. It is the largest ground vehicle in Jailbreak and costs $1,000,000 in-game currency, making it the one of the three most expensive vehicles in the game alongside the Volt Bike and BlackHawk. This vehicle comes with ''the dollar sign rims, meaning if you purchase the Monster Truck you get the dollar sign rims too. Many people think that this is a slow vehicle, but it goes decently fast with a Level 5 Engine, and has the highest seating capacity '''when including only land vehicles'. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.19.35 PM.png|The front of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.19.24 PM.png|The rear of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.19.14 PM.png|The left side of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.19.44 PM.png|The right side of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-15 at 4.59.01 PM.png|The top view of the . Screen Shot 2018-07-06 at 8.49.37 AM.png|A with police sirens. Trivia * Both the most expensive and least expensive cars which cost money are trucks (being the Monster Truck and Pickup Truck, respectively). This is also made more intriguing by the fact that both of them allow passengers to ride with the driver, with 2 seats available for the Pickup and 4 for the Monster Truck. * The wheels are around the height of a Roblox avatar using 100% height. * While the Monster Truck has the second-highest seating capacity (6), its $1M companion, the Volt Bike, has the lowest (1), and another of its $1M companions, the BlackHawk, has the highest seating capacity (8). * It is most effective when you take advantage of the rear seating by getting 4 teammates with weapons to sit in them, essentially meaning you're carrying a portable army around to help you against the enemy team. * The Monster Truck's wheels allow it the capability of running through any vehicle in the game, except for its smaller counterpart the Pickup Truck, other Monster Trucks, SWAT Vans, and Helicopters. * This is the first vehicle that has been set at a price of $1,000,000 in Jailbreak. Most people never thought that that was ever possible to get. * This vehicle can go up hills, but the Dune Buggy beats it in acceleration. * Although the Monster Truck is criticized because of it not being worth it because of it being slow for the price, many people find the Monster Truck a very good vehicle (especially in groups as the Monster Truck can hold up to 5 passengers). * The Monster Truck used to have blade rims as the stock rims in the first few hours it was released. Now, though its stock rim is the money rim. * Many players who have the Monster Truck often use it to show off their rims or to seat multiple people. * In the Winter Update, when asimo3089 revealed a photo of a new feature, the Monster Truck had invisible rims. * When the Monster Truck was first released, it only had 2 seats; but in the Fall Update of 2017, 4 more seats were added. Category:Vehicles Category:1 Million Dollar Vehicles